tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 192
Chapter 192 is titled "I'd Like To Advise You" Summary Sniper Mask tells Kaneda that they can now do whatever they want since the cease-fire agreement was violated by Aikawa. Just as the battle between the Miko Mask and the Great Angel progresses, a special command to eliminate the Great Angel was issued to Dealer Mask. For the time being, Rika speculates that if Sniper Mask obtained the right to become a person who became close to God, they would have no choice but to have him directly kill Sniper Mask and he advises Aikawa to officially issue that order. Plot Summary Sniper Mask calls for Kuon and realizes that she shows up when he calls her. China Mask then observes that Sniper Mask is talking to himself and asks in her head if he really is okay. Sniper Mask then turns to Kaneda, wanting to confirm that Aikawa broke the cease-fire agreement and attacked their allies, rendering the agreement to stop fighting invalid. Sniper Mask declares that they are now going to do whatever they like due to this fact and he asks Kaneda if there are no objections to which Kaneda says that he doesn't know anything. Sniper Mask advises Kaneda to ask Aikawa for details and picks up the phone, saying that there is something he needs to check and he hopes that Uzuki and The Prophet are okay. Meanwhile, the battle between the Miko Mask and the Great Angel is still underway. The Miko Mask shoots at the Great Angel but he dodges it and she notes that the Great Angel was fast and looks for him. And as she notices the Great Angel above her, he begins to attack with his move, Full Blast Justice Hammer. This move smashes the a part of the parking lot, making Nise more desperate to ask Yuri to listen to her. However, Yuri was not listening to her and instead was looking towards the direction where Rika was, noting that she hasn't been able to see him for a while. At this, Nise loses her cool and grabs Yuri by the collar and close to her face. Becoming aware of how they were so close together (squeal i ship), Nise lets go of Yuri and asks herself what she was doing and says to Yuri that she shouldn't get her wrong and explains that she was just a little upset. Yuri's attention was finally on Nise and she apologizes to her for being preoccupied with her brother again. She then agrees with Nise, saying that they would not be able to help them even if they were there and she thinks that the Great Angel may have a chance of winning now. She then consents to leaving the place for now and suggests to think about their next move after they had secured their safety. Just as Nise was satisfied at Yuri's suggestion, Dealer Mask interferes and says that leaving would not be necessary anymore since she would now put an end to the battle between the Miko Mask and the Great Angel. Nise is shocked by the arrival of another Mask of Anger and wonders how many of them are there. Yuri then stops Nise and Kei from attacking Dealer Mask, saying that she is not a bad mask. Dealer Mask becomes speechless as Yuri continues talking to her, asking if since she said that she would now end the battle, it would mean that she is going to persuade the Miko Mask again and says that since the Miko Mask is now cornered by the Great Angel, she might listen to her. Dealer Mask sighs and notes that Yuri hasn't changed at all but she is fine the way she is. She explains that since Mamoru Aikawa and Kuon Shinzaki became stronger too fast, the battle is getting more intense and as a result, the Guardian Angels were sent out. Furthermore, the Great Angel also became too powerful in this fight and that as an administrator, they cannot ignore such an existence. In light of this, Dealer Mask declares that a special command to eliminate the Great Angel has been issued and that she is going to kill the Great Angel now. She commands Yuri to stay where she is and watch, Nise and Yuri looking back at her. Nise says that she was just about to persuade Yuri and asks why did the situation turn like this, asking in her head why do all of them cause pain to Yuri. Aikawa is now thanking Kaneda for his report, which made him understand the situation and that as for the cease-fire agreement, he says that there may be a misunderstanding between them. He says to Kaneda that as soon as Sniper Mask is done talking to ask him to call Aikawa because he would like to speak to him directly. He hangs up and Rika talks to him, saying that if Sniper Mask obtained the ability to become the person who became close to God, it would be a big setback for them since it would also mean that he also obtained the right to launch the rail-gun. Rika explains that Sniper Mask is the type of guy who executes anything once he decides on what he wants and that he will launch the rail-gun even if Rika was there. Rika affirms that he can't ignore the situation and that as his apostle, he would like to advise to Aikawa to officially issue that order since they now have no choice but to have him directly kill Sniper Mask. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16